Glasses
Glasses (メガネ, Megane) is a B-Class Rank 20 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Glasses is an average young man with black hair and a pair of glasses, which gives him his hero name. Before he left the Blizzard Group, he was seen wearing the typical black business suit with a white shirt. As an independent hero he wears a green tracksuit as his hero suit. He has shown to have scars on his left arm. Personality Originally wanting to become a hero, Glasses trained hard in order to become one. He, however, began losing self-confidence after becoming part of the Blizzard Group, believing that he and any other average person have limits and cannot keep up with people who have natural born talent. After he was saved by Saitama and heard his opinion, Glasses realized that the only one that had put limits on him was himself, with his thinking of not being good enough to be a hero. He reiterates this idea to Eyelashes. History Originally an office worker who had to cut down on food costs to survive, Glasses started the hero career to improve his lifestyle; after he got strong enough, he was able to reach the B-Class and in order to maintain his position, he joined the Blizzard Group. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Glasses is seen with Stinger, Wild Horn, Chain'n'toad, Smile Man, Gun Gun and Shooter as a part of the team led by Death Gatling to ambush the injured Garou. During the battle, he supports the group by resupplying Shooter's arrows, but avoids attacking Garou directly. When Garou tries to target him anyway, Glasses throws rocks in his face as a distraction and follows up with a punch to the face. He then retreats to a far distance and leaves Garou open to the other heroes. However, Garou grows stronger and overpowers most of the other heroes. Garou targets Glasses a second time, closing the distance and chasing him down (so that Death Gatling cannot open fire), and simultaneously taunting Glasses for his strength. Glasses attempts to throw rocks at Garou again, but Garou catches them all and throws them at Shooter. Stinger briefly intercepts Garou, but is quickly defeated. Glasses is incapacitated shortly thereafter, despite valiantly trying to throw a punch at Garou, when Garou knocks him out by elbow striking him toward a tree. Fortunately, he manages to send an emergency signal to Genos, who promptly arrives. Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows He and twenty other members of the Blizzard Group cornered and took down the C-Class criminal, Banero. However, Glasses didn't actively participate in the fight because he was deep in thought and therefore got no credit. When the Blizzard Group faced the Demonic Fan, Glasses witnessed how powerless he was. Suddenly, Tatsumaki entered the scene and, after pointing out how useless Glasses was, she shattered the monster with one move and took Fubuki away. However, the monster came back together, but luckily Saitama came and destroyed it with a single blow. Finally, Glasses understood that the only one that had put limits on him was himself. He then left the Blizzard Group and continued his hero career with his own strength. Growth Process He stops a robbery at a grocery store, where he encounters his old comrade, Eyelashes. Abilities and Powers Glasses is one of the higher ranked B-Class heroes, and Garou noted that he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was notably the only member of the Blizzard Group to avoid the Demonic Fan's second attack. Among with other heroes, Glasses was recruited by Death Gatling to capture Garou. Death Gatling notes the heroes as elites and appraises their capabilities and experiences to survive life‐or‐death crisis. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: He is shown to be quite durable since he took the biggest beating from Garou out of Death Gatling's group of heroes. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: During his fight against Garou, Glasses is shown to have developed decent speed, reflexes and hand-to-hand combat skills from his independent training when he manages to dodge Garou when he rushes at him, and always keeps a certain distance from the target so as to not let the target take to flight. Enhanced Stamina: Glasses declared to Garou that he has a confidence in stamina and persistence to continue the fight to the end. Tracking: Glasses is skilled at tracking targets as seen by how he was appointed to do so during the operation against Garou. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He also has ranged attacks in which he throws several rocks at the opponent. Equipment Emergency Transmitter: Glasses carries a emergency transmitter to request S-class heroes to come to help low-ranked heroes to fight against powerful enemies. Trivia *Glasses is ranked 12th in the character popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:B-Class Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes